The sum of $4$ consecutive integers is $198$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$. The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3) = 198$ $4x + 6= 198$ $4x = 192$ $x = 48$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 3$ is the fourth integer. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $51$.